High Hrothgar
High Hrothgar or Hrothgar is an ancient monastery located in the peaks of the Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in all of Tamriel. High Hrothgar is the home of the Greybeards, a group of powerful monks that dedicate their lives to studying the Way of the Voice. By game *High Hrothgar (Skyrim) *Throat of the World (Online) *High Hrothgar (Legends) Description Geography High Hrothgar is located on the peaks of the Throat of the World, perhaps the largest mountain in Tamriel. This was done to isolate themselves from the rest of the province in the effort to study quietly and without disturbance. The only way to reach High Hrothgar was through the small town of Ivarstead, located on the Western edge of the Rift. Ivarstead is the beginning of The Seven Thousand Steps, a long spiraling road on the Snow Tower that leads to the temple. Along the path are several etched tablets that describe the origins of Man and the Dragon War. High Hrothgar has a decent sized courtyard in the back and a pathway that leads to the Summit. The Inner Temple is dark and cold, the winter breeze seeps into the walls and leaves a hollowing echo across the hallways. History First Era During the First Era, the Nordic Empire was present at the Battle of Red Mountain, a momentous event for the many denizens of Northern Tamriel, same goes for the Nords. Jurgen Windcaller was one of the Tongues, a warrior capable of using the Voice and he utilized this ability in his campaign in Red Mountain. However, after the Battle and the loss of his men, Jurgen began to undergo seven years of meditation to learn why the power of the Voice had failed him in Resdayn. Jurgen built High Hrothgar as a place to hone his skills and to undergo his meditation. He eventually took on disciples and the Greybeards was formed. Jurgen would later pass away and be buried in the ruins of Ustengrav. His teachings would be passed on for generations.Etched tabletsNerevar at Red Mountain At one point, the 418th Step to High Hrothgar was destroyed by a Dragon. It was repaired by King Wulfharth. This moment was recorded in the Five Songs of King Wulfharth, along with defeating the Orcish chieftain of the eastern Orcs and swallowing a thundercloud, so his men would not catch a cold.Five Songs of King Wulfharth Second Era During the Interregnum, the Greybeards of Hrothgar were uninvolved with the matters of the Alliance War nor the Ebonheart Pact. During the Second Akaviri Invasion, the city of Windhelm was besieged by the Snow Demons of Kamal led by Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal. There were many casualties such as High Queen Mabjaarn Flame-Hair and Princess Nurnhilde of Windhelm. Mabjaarn's son, Prince Jorunn was fighting the Akaviri in Southern Eastmarch with his Pack of Bards. When he heard the news, he traveled to High Hrothgar to seek aid from the Greybeards, to stop the Akaviri before it is too late. The Greybeards conjured the shade of Wulfharth the Ash-King to help him defeat the Kamal. Jorunn and Wulfharth built an army in the city of Riften, which the Akaviri avoided, they entered the Stonefalls region in Morrowind to reach the city of Mournhold in Central Deshaan. The war continued in Stonefalls in the infamous Battle of Stonefalls.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Skyrim The Greybeards had foreseen the coming of the Third Empire for quite some time. A New Emperor that would defeat the High Elves of the Summerset Isles and would unite the continent under a single banner. Wulfharth overheard this and traveled to High Hrothgar, assuming that he was this chosen person. When he spoke with the Greybeards, they shattered him, reducing him back to ash. He was not the chosen one; it was a man from the island kingdom of Alcaire. This warrior youth was Hjalti Early-Beard, a warrior under King Cuhlecain, the leader of Falkreath. Hjalti would later follow Cuhlecain to Cyrodiil as Cuhlecain would become the Emperor of Tamriel, Emperor Zero. Cuhlecain would later be assassinated, and Hjalti assumed the throne as Tiber Septim.The Arcturian Heresy Third Era Around the time of the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the settlements of Whiterun and Hrothgar was under constant attack ranging from the Horme Bandits and the Frost Trolls of the northern mountains. The raging blizzards of the north did not make the situation any better.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim Fourth Era Amidst the Dragon Crisis in 4E 201, the Greybeards of High Hrothgar called to the Dovahkiin after they revealed themselves by slaying the Dragon known as Mirmulnir outside of Whiterun. The Last Dragonborn traveled to Ivarstead and climbed the Seven Thousand Steps to speak with the Greybeards themselves. The leader of the Greybeards, Arngeir taught the Dragonborn in the Way of the Voice, to help them defeat the rising threat of Alduin. Eventually, the Dragonborn had mastered the voice and continued to climb the Throat of the World to the summit. There he met, Paarthurnax, the true leader of the Greybeards and a reformed general of the Dragon War of ye old.Events in "The Way of the Voice"Events in "The Throat of the World" The Dragonborn needed to learn the shout that could bring a Dragon down from the sky, a shout called the Dragonrend. They traveled to the northern snow lands of Winterhold to find the Elder Scroll in Alftand. With the Elder Scrolls, the Dragonborn manipulated the Time Wound at the summit to learn the words for Dragonrend. After they have learned it, Alduin himself appeared and dueled the Dragonborn in a Battle of Tongues. He was defeated and fled to Skuldafn and eventually Sovngarde where he was actually defeated by the Dragonborn.Events in "Elder Knowledge"Events in "Alduin's Bane"Events in "Dragonslayer" Gallery High Hrothgar.png|High Hrothgar circa 4E 201. High Hrothgar.jpg|The High Hrothgar Inner Sanctum. High Hrothgar (Legends).png|High Hrothgar in . Throat of the World Hakkvild Hall.png|High Hrothgar (center left) during the Second Era Paarthurnax.png|Paarthurnax, the Grandmaster of the Greybeards. es:Alto Hrothgar Category:Lore: Skyrim Locations Category:Cities in Skyrim